The Missing Piece
by Necromance Theatre
Summary: Years after graduating, Kaiba is more successful than ever, but despite all the fame, sex and glory, he leads a mundane and angry life because something very important is missing. But that all changes when, after four years, he is reunited with a certain blond mutt. Puppyshipping. SetoxKatsuya.
1. C1: Nameless

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**_**Rated M**_ for Mature

[sex, language]

* * *

**Authors Note**:

Hi there!

So here's my second puppyshipping fic, and I've decided to try my hands at some sex scenes. He-he. But there is a meaningful story to this! *sweatdrop*

P.S,

Kaiba's a real asshole in this one!

* * *

**Summary**:

Years after graduating, Kaiba is more successful than ever, but despite all the fame, sex and glory, he leads a mundane and angry life because something very important is missing. But that all changes when, after four years, he is reunited with a certain blond mutt. Puppyshipping. SetoxKatsuya.

* * *

**Chapter 1**:

_Nameless_

(Seto's POV)

* * *

"Oh, yes! Yes!"

'What was her name again...?'

"Oh, you're so GOOD! Harder!"

'Nanami? Haruko?'

"Faster, faster!"

'Was it Motoko? Hana? Yuriko?'

"Oh, God. Yes, Seto! I'm coming! I'm com-aaah!"

In the midst of yet another one of my sexual entourages, I peered down at the nameless woman writhing and gasping below me as she finished her unsightly orgasm. She smiled mischievously as she propped herself up on her elbows, and with whatever little energy she could muster, she attempted to come in for a kiss.

My facial expression and feelings toward this could only be summed up to pure disgust as I swiftly dodged her lips that were coated in unnecessarily large amounts of crimson lipstick. To my distaste, she sucked her teeth and pouted like a child until I violently removed my still erect and unsatisfied cock out of her entrance.

She gasped and let out a painfully annoying giggle; I couldn't help but to deem her a slut at this point.

"I've never met a man who could make me come before he did..." She slid a hand across my bare chest and lightly pushed me down towards the bed.

My first reaction was to stiffen up and put all my muscle strength into my chest in order to reject her advances. However, as I glanced at the clock on the nightstand, I knew that I had a meeting to attend shortly, and I didn't need to show up with a hard-on or waste fifteen minutes in the bathroom, pathetically attempting to jerk off.

I assumed the best option would be to relax and let Ms. Nameless do whatever she pleased, and, hopefully, it would please me in return.

In a desperate attempt to please me, she proceeded to come down on me with her mouth as I closed my eyes and clenched the satin sheets with my hands.

In my mind, there was only darkness; I didn't feel the need to look at the woman—as it had a ninety-nine point nine percent chance of destroying whatever sense of arousal I had left. So I drifted off and let her continue until I became impatient and roughly shoved her head down until the tip of my cock penetrated her throat.

Soon enough, my body complied with what I had been eagerly waiting for as the cum seeped into her mouth and ran down her chin.

In less than a minute, I was standing up and slipping my black dress shirt back on as she plopped down on the bed, heaving like an ugly fish without water.

"Ne, Seto…." She began as she turned her head to face me. "We should do this aga—"

"Who said you could call me by my first name?" I spat out as I adjusted my tie.

Her eyes widened a little and she nervously smiled. "H-hey, don't be like that, honey." She pathetically clutched at my pants in an attempt to reconcile with me.

I effortlessly shook her off as I finished getting dressed. "No." I picked up my briefcase and shoved my cell phone that was lying on the floor into one of the many pockets of my trench coat. "We will not be doing this again. Nor will you be calling me to do this again. If I see your face anywhere _near_ me again, you _will_ regret it."

The only charitable thing I could give her was a side-glance as I towered over her and said, "Understand?"

And that was the last thing to be spoken between us as I slipped out of the hotel room door, ignoring the obnoxiously loud sobbing that came from the other side.

* * *

On the way to the meeting at a partner company, I had gotten pulled over for going seventy on a twenty-five mile per hour zone. The situation was easily dissolved as I threw a wad of thousand-yen notes at the stiff officer and then I proceeded to recklessly speed off in my standard transmission GTR.

From this experience, and many, many others, I've found that money has the power to solve any problem I could potentially encounter. So why do some people claim that the more money, the more problems?

For me, Seto Kaiba, multibillionaire and president of Kaiba Corp, this claim was blatantly invalid as every single dispute I've confronted was settled with a shit-load of money.

About forty minutes and three cigarettes later, I found myself sitting at the end of a long, rectangular table, surrounded by droning businessmen twice my age. I didn't know what they were talking about nor did I care for whatever plan they were discussing; I just knew that they needed my money, and I needed to manipulate and crush their company into bankruptcy in the long run.

Ah, what was that quote again? 'Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer'? Yes, that was it. And it was the perfect motto for my destructive journey to the top of the business world.

Because of this, I've been called many names. A tyrant, heartless, cold, relentless, dictator, cruel.

The list goes on and on..., just like these fucking corporate flunkies that are, most likely, brown nosing me into borrowing some money as I successfully ignore them.

Once they shut the hell up, the gears in my head begin to click and clank against each other as I go back into business mode. With this change, I pull out a thick stack of papers from my briefcase and throw them onto the table.

"My rules for this deal," I curtly said. "Sign it, and the money is yours."

I watched the president of the already failing company practically drool over the numbers printed on the paper. The greed in his eyes was apparent as he hastily grabbed a pen and scribbled his signature on the line at the end of the document, not even bothering to read the rest of the contract.

And with that, the deal was closed.

In little to no time, this money hungry man would be one of the many homeless people soliciting the outside of my company building.

All because of a tyrant like me.

* * *

_Ring, ring, ring!_

'What an annoying sound…,' I thought to myself as I sat surrounded by women at a VIP booth in a club located within the famous red-light district of Domino City.

Through the blaring music, a drunk woman called out to me, her breath reeking of alcohol and puke. "Kaiba-kun! Dat's yer phone, ya dummy! Pick it u-hiccup-up!"

I blinked and tried to make out her features as I took notice, but I was already seeing doubles. As I tried to reach for my phone that seemed to be dozens of feet away, but was, in reality, right in front of me, I knocked over the many glasses and bottles of liquor that were in front of me.

The remaining contents in the glasses spilled all over me and the women. At this, they merely giggled in response and called me a klutz. If it was anyone else, I thought, they'd be in hysteria by now.

I'd probably get a slap or two if I was a normal guy. But I wasn't.

I was motherfucking Seto Kaiba, and whoever was calling me was going to realize that and cower before the president of Kaiba Corp for interrupting his precious time!

Of course, Mokuba didn't count.

"Nii-sama! Where the heck are you!?"

I leapt up from my seat and stepped over the mass of women, taking whatever shots of hard liquor that were left before I proceeded to the back entrance of the club.

"Mokuba! Do you know-hiccup-who I am!? I'm Seto-fucking-Kaiba!"

"…Are you drunk again!?" Mokuba cried into the phone.

I woke up a bit at the sound of my brother's distraught voice, and also because of the brick wall I had just stumbled into.

"Stupid wall…," I muttered. "And yes, Mokuba. If you _must_ know, I am very much drunk right now."

"Oh nii-sama…"

As Mokuba said this, I could imagine the look of grief on his face, and I felt a bit guilty. Or nauseous. I wasn't really sure at that point.

"Can you please just come home? Please…."

I was silent as I struggled to regain my composure.

"Seto…," Mokuba began with a tone of seriousness in his voice, "I don't know exactly what happened after Domino High for you, but you need to talk to me abo—"

"I'll see you at home, Mokuba." I interrupted, not wanting to continue the awkward conversation.

As I hung up and staggered over to where my car was parked, I bumped into a man and his girlfriend. I didn't stop; I merely kept stumbling towards my car.

"Hey! Why don't you fucking apologize, you dumb drunk!"

"…Fuck you," I weakly retorted as I supported myself on the hood of a car.

The girl that was with him tugged at his arm, pleading with him to not continue with his dumb idea of trying to fight me.

"Babe, stop!" She whispered. "Do you know who that is!?"

The man wriggled free from her grasp. "I don't give a shit about whoever the fuck he is!" He stomped towards me, ready to fight. "Hey, buddy! Ya wanna act tough right!? Well, come on!"

Before he could even get to me, a barrage of men in black suits shielded me and proceeded to beat the shit out of him. His girlfriend stood over the chaotic scene, and once it was over and he was black and blue, she looked up at me with tear filled eyes while holding the bruised body of her lover.

"You bastard!" She bravely screamed at me. "Why couldn't you fight him one on one like a real man!?"

I kneeled down before the sobbing woman and my fingertips lifted her chin as I gave her my trademark smirk. "Why waste my time on small fry like your boyfriend?"

I took a few shaky breaths as the alcohol was still in my system, and then I grabbed the man by the collar and sat him upright so he could see what I was going to do next.

The man gasped and I swiftly moved away as he hacked up some blood. I sneered at him and then my lips clumsily smashed into the girls. She screamed into my mouth and attempted to protest by banging her fists against my chest. Soon enough she went limp as she let out an uncontrollable moan and allowed herself to drown in the deep kiss.

Before she could fully respond, I unlatched myself from her and roughly pushed the man back down to the ground. "Am I a real man now?" I arrogantly asked as I spat on the ground.

Waves of nausea came over me again, and I didn't give her a chance to respond. Deciding to let the guards take care of the rest, I drunkenly continued down the parking lot to my vehicle.

When I reached the car, I violently threw myself into the drivers seat and proceeded to vomit on the passenger seat, not giving a shit about how much money I had shelled out for the vehicle. After I finished hacking up my insides, I shoved the key into the ignition and tried to start the car—only to fail as I forgot to place my foot on the clutch first.

"Ugh…Was it clutch, break, turn on the car…reverse…neutral…something, something…?" I muttered to myself as I clumsily tried to move the gears.

Did I just forget how to drive?

Yes. Yes, I did.

I slammed my fist into the steering wheel and then jumped as my phone began to ring again.

_Ring! Ring!_

"I'm-hiccup-coming, damn it!" I screamed into the phone, assuming that it was Mokuba on the other end.

"…Kaiba…kun?" A small, meek voice called out through the other line.

"Yugi…." My back straightened up on the seat and I ran a hand through my hair as I realized it was Yugi on the other end. "Yeah, it's me."

"Oh…," he sighed in relief. "Hi, Kaiba. Are you alright…?"

I glanced over at the passenger seat filled with my own vomit and contained the need to puke again at the sight. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Ah, sorry! It just sounds to me like you're a little under the weather there, Kaiba-kun!" Yugi said with a bit of worry laced in his voice.

I smirked. "Hn, cut the shit, Yugi. You're not a doctor yet."

Yugi laughed as the awkwardness dissipated, and I could imagine the bright smile on his face. "Haha, you're right! I've still got many years to go."

Like we always did, we continued the conversation, talking about what the other was up to or Yugi's intense medical school training. Yugi did most of the talking, while I mostly gave one-word answers.

I also knew that Yugi was aware of me not being much of a phone person, but he never failed to call me every once in a while to check up on me. Sometimes, the boy would hand the phone over to Yami, which, most of the time, ended up becoming an argument or another challenge from me.

"Oh, yeah. I'm talking to Kaiba," I heard Yugi say to someone else. "Hey, Yami says hello."

"Hmph," I replied.

Yugi giggled. "He said, 'hmph'." He told Yami as he tried to imitate my deep voice.

I didn't openly admit it, but I enjoyed the random times when Yugi would call me just to see how I was doing. Not that I was one to be sentimental, but he was also the only link I had left of my teenage years at Domino High. Nonetheless, he was much more tolerable than that damn pharaoh.

"Did you tell him?" I heard Yami grudgingly ask Yugi.

"Oh! Right!" Yugi exclaimed. "Hey, Kaiba?"

"Mm?" I asked, trying to contain the nausea that was still plaguing me.

"Me and Yami were thinking…," Yugi meekly began, "since it's been such a long time since everyone has seen each other, maybe we could all get together for a while during Christmas? What do ya think, Kaiba?"

At this, my heart rate accelerated to the point that I felt the pulsing organ beating against my chest. By 'everyone', I knew who Yugi had meant when I imagined the faces of the group of people who I had once dubbed the 'nerd-herd'.

'Honda, Otogi…'

"Hold on, Yugi." I pressed the speaker option and rested my phone on the dock that was on my dashboard.

"Okay!"

'Anzu, Mai…'

As I inelegantly placed my foot onto the clutch, I once again stuck the keys into the ignition and started the car.

'Bakura, Ryou…'

"Kaiba-kun? Are you there?"

'And Jounouchi….'

At the thought of his mere name, my mind was bombarded with vivid images of the blond from our high school years, and a sharp pain spread across my chest as I imagined those vigorous, honey-colored orbs.

"Yeah, I'm still here." I weakly replied to Yugi as my hand shook on the gear shaft.

"So what do you think, Kaiba-kun?"

That was a good question, I thought. What exactly would I think about potentially seeing Jounouchi after a four-year absence on his part, and also after what had happened between us during our last weeks of high school?

Despite the fact that it had already been four years, I never once stopped thinking about him. Admittedly, when Yugi would call me, somewhere deep down in my heart, I had yearned for the boy to bring up something about the mutt. Sometimes, I would even hint towards something that would remind Yugi of his best friend, Jou, and he'd unconsciously start talking about the blond.

So by 'everyone', did Yugi also include Jounouchi?

"I'll think about it, Yugi. I have to go now," I stoically replied as my fingers reached over to the phone.

"O-oh! Okay! Bye Kai-"

Click.

With that, I fluently shifted the gears in my car as I sped off into the night, still very much drunk and nauseous with thoughts of a certain blond racing in my head.

As I passed by the Domino Airport, I snatched the pack of cigarettes from my trench coat and violently shook the box. To my drunken dismay, no sound was emitted, and I figured out that it was empty. Fortunately enough, there was a brightly lit, twenty-four hour convenience store right down the street, which would be my next destination.

I fiercely parked the car in front of the store, running over the curb and knocking over the garbage can that was inconveniently placed there.

"Fucking-hiccup-garbage can," I murmured as I kicked the inanimate object and made my way into the store.

The clerk at the desk made a twisted face that portrayed her confusion on whether or not she should be happy about seeing _the _Seto Kaiba or terrified about seeing him.

She nervously smiled, "G-good evening, sir. What c-can I help you with?"

The inner asshole in me wanted to fuck with her a little bit, but the waves of nausea soon came over me, and I simply walked away after I sputtered out the brand of cigarettes I smoked and paid her.

"S-sir! Your change!?" She called out after me.

"Keep it!" I yelled back at her, not even bothering to turn around as I staggered through the store.

After knocking some products over and terrorizing the store with my drunken stumbling, I finally reached the entrance. Before I stepped out of the door, I noticed a lean figure in the corner of my eye, standing in front of the magazine rack and reading a magazine that featured me on the front cover.

To my tastes, the person was a bit tall with blond hair (I've always had a thing for blonds) that reached a little bit beyond his or her shoulders. While holding on to the end of a rolling suitcase, the lone traveler sported a familiar green jacket and ripped jeans that nicely hugged his/her ass.

I noticed that he/she was reading the featured article about me in the magazine, and what I took for a lovesick sigh was emitted from him/her as he/she stared at my modeled photographs.

I smirked and came up from behind them. "Wouldn't you rather prefer the real thing?" I purred.

To my surprise, the person jumped and pushed me in response. With that, I staggered back into an aisle of products and then looked up at my assaulter as the anger boiled within me.

"Do you know who you just did that to…?" I bitterly asked as I pushed myself back up and made my way towards him/her. "You're going to re—"

Before I could finish my threat, I was assaulted yet again, but not by the lone traveler's hands. As I looked up and stared into his beautiful, honey-colored eyes, my knees buckled and I lost my balance, ultimately falling into his arms.

He faltered in his defensive stance a bit as he caught me before I could ungracefully fall to the floor, and all I could hear through my raging heart beat was Katsuya calling out my name.

"Seto…?"

* * *

Well, hope you guys enjoyed this! I don't usually write stories in the first person perspective, but this was pretty fun! I may change it to a third person though because it's hard to write in Seto's POV. Not sure, though.

Anyway, please review!


	2. C2: Breathless

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any licensed thing I may mention in this story.

**Rated _**M**_ for Mature

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Wow! I got a lot of feedback for this one. Thanks guys! Sorry this took so long to update as well. School is officially over for me until February!

Okay. So asides from the ones from people who do not have accounts, I replied to all of the reviews.

There was one review I'd like to reply to, and that was from_** teengens**_.

I hope I didn't portray Katsuya as too girly. I was trying to make Seto seem as drunk as possible so that he'd mix up Jou's gender as he stared at his back in the store. And since this story is being written in the perspective of our lovely seme, Seto, who is in love with Katsuya, some of the blond's masculinity is going to be unapparent, sadly.

I'm definitely going to try and keep Jou's personality the same as well, but probably with a little twist as this story involves him being older now.

Alas, thank you for your review and interest, teengens!

* * *

**Chapter 2**:

Breathless

* * *

In the midst of a crisp, summer twilight, I found myself standing on the soft sands of a familiar beach far from my home in Domino City. As faceless creatures in the silhouette forms of birds and humans noiselessly flocked by me, the crystal clear waters flowed gently onto the shore in a systematic fashion.

A nostalgic feeling wrapped around my hand, and as I turned my head, my heart skipped a beat at the sight of beautiful blond locks glistening in the soft light of the horizon.

As he wore his traditional blue jacket, jeans and worn down sneakers, the young, eighteen-year old Katsuya called out to me. "Ne, Seto..."

I opened my mouth in hopes of answering him, but no sound was formed, and he continued to talk as I tightened my grip on our intertwined fingers.

_Why do you feel so cold, pup?_

"I really loved you, y'know that?"

With my strange inability to speak, I could only mouth the words that, years ago, I was never able to say.

_I loved you too._

_And I still do..._

His honey colored eyes refused to meet mine, and when he was met with my silence, he pulled our hands apart.

"Don't tell him."

_Who? What are you talking about, pup?_

"I don't want him to know that I'm here," Katsuya said with a hint of sadness laced in his voice. "Please, don't tell him."

_What do you mean?_

_Tell me…._

I reached out towards his fading back as he stepped into the ocean, and for what seemed like an eternity of searching for him in the vast waters was interrupted by someone desperately calling out my name.

"Kaiba! Kaiba!"

_Is that you, puppy?_

"Kaiba!"

_Where are you, Katsuya!?_

"Kaiba! Wake up!"

In a fraction of a second, the ocean waters surrounding me disappeared, and my eyes shot open to meet the sharp, violet orbs of my longtime rival.

"You..." Even after many years, I still found it difficult to openly regard the pharaoh as one entity separate from Yugi. However, I knew as he stood before me and the shorter of the two came rushing to my bedside after entering the room, that they were indeed two beings.

"Kaiba-kun! Are you okay?" Yugi frantically asked as he attempted to replace the towel that was on my head.

Yami crossed his arms and leaned against the wall as his partner continued to dote on me. "Is this a good temperature? Tell me if it isn't. I'll change it. Do you need any water? Food? Are you hungry? What were you thinking? You drank enough to-"

I placed the palm of my hand on top of my head as Yugi's voice violently reverberated in my mind. With a great and unprecedented tenacity, the hangover I was experiencing was ferocious. "Yugi..." I interrupted as I pushed myself up the bed. "Spare me the lecture-especially in front of him." I pointed over to the taller of the two and glared.

Yami looked over to me and smirked. He propped himself off of the wall and replied, "Well, aren't you just the ray of sunshine we've always known you to be?"

To my displeasure, Yugi joyously (and loudly) called out my name and proceeded to glomp me. "Kaiba-kun!" He nestled into my chest. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

Before I could push the overexcited boy off of me, Yami jealously yanked Yugi by his collar and pulled him away.

"Aibou!"

Seeming previously impossible to accomplish, Yugi's already large eyes widened. He gave me a sheepish grin as he blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "Gomen, gomen. I'm just so happy you're okay, Kaiba!"

As Yami lectured the shorter boy on how he should treat the ill and know better because he was an aspiring medical doctor, I took in my surroundings. From the lavender colored walls filled with photos of the nerd herd and pictures of the many dates I assumed Yami had taken Yugi on, I realized that I was in their apartment.

The Kuriboh printed blanket was also a dead giveaway.

"I guess I got so happy because I haven't seen Kaiba-kun in such a long time." I heard Yugi explain as I finished my observations. "It's been a while since he's came over. Aren't you happy too, Yami?" He tilted his head sideways as he questioned the pharaoh.

Yami snorted. "Well, I suppose I would be lying if I said no." He gave me a cocky grin. "Glad you're okay, Kaiba."

In my current state, I was too embarrassed to reply with a snarky remark, so I settled for a mere, "hn," and readied myself to get out of the bed.

"Oh!" Yugi jumped up. "I'll get some more water! And snacks! J-just stay put, Kaiba!"

"No, I'm fi-" He then rushed out of the bedroom, leaving the pharaoh and me alone.

"Are you perhaps thinking that my partner has not changed over the years?" Yami asked as he picked up the sopping wet towel that unlatched itself from my forehead and dropped to the floor.

"No." I replied as I looked at the Kuriboh blanket that slipped down the bed and along my legs. "...But I would agree."

Yami crossed his arms and gave me an irritating smirk. "Hm, now that's a first—you agreeing with me on something." He shifted his weight a bit and awkwardly observed me. "You've changed, Kaiba...

But the way you stumbled in here last night makes me unsure of whether that change is good or bad."

I looked up at him as I was at a temporary loss for words. I thought about the dream that I had just had and the little bit of happiness I felt from even the slightest sight of seeing Jou's face.

And then I thought that if I could perhaps fall asleep for an eternity, I would be able to be with him.

I let out a cynical chuckle, causing the pharaoh to raise a brow. 'But even the dream Katsuya had the sense to run away from me.' I lifted myself off of the bed and regained every bit of composure and pride I had left, trying to forget about how weak I had probably looked to my longtime rival.

I glanced over at the pharaoh as I slipped on my suit that was hanging by the bedpost, and it looked as if he had the need to say something to me, but quickly repressed it. I could not register the little bit of emotion that danced across his dark violet eyes, and I wasn't going to bother.

Just like where he had emerged from, Yami was a puzzle himself, and I didn't have the time or willpower to play his game or have a therapy session.

Taking out my leather wallet, I grabbed a wad of ten thousand yen notes and placed it on the nightstand. "For your troubles." I curtly said, not even waiting for an answer as I quickly took my leave.

When I stepped into the outside world, I couldn't bring myself to feel pained by the cold December air; anything was better than staying in that room that was not only full of pictures of old 'acquaintances', but also many photos of Katsuya.

'How pathetic,' I thought to myself as I looked up the number for my driver. 'How much of a laughing stock would I be if my business affiliates and the public learned that the CEO of Kaiba Corp was miffed by the mere sight of a boy in photographs and dreams?'

I shook my head at the number of missed calls I had received from Mokuba in my call log, and I raised a brow at the outgoing call that I had apparently made to Yugi last night.

'I remember Muto calling me, but I don't remember calling him….' I sighed. 'But then again, I don't recall much of a last night anyway.' As I sent the command out for a driver to come retrieve me, I put a cool hand on my forehead as an attempt to relieve the pounding headache that the morning sunlight had induced.

"Kaiba-kun!" I turned around to witness Yugi running towards me with a few things in his hands. "Wait up, Kaiba!"

When he reached me, he hunched over and supported himself by putting his hands on his knees as he huffed and puffed. "T-this…" He shoved the wad of money that I had put on his nightstand in front of my face. "Take it b-back." He looked up and gave me a nostalgic smile.

Fully aware that if I were to ever beat the boy with the tri-colored hair at anything, this would not be it, and I wordlessly took the money out of his small hands.

He sighed in relief and straightened himself. "Here, take this too." He handed me what seemed to be a pamphlet.

I squinted at the pamphlet and read, '_Nozawa Onsen: Ski Resort and Hot Spring_.' I flipped through it and looked at the photos of tranquil waters and mountains that were located in the depths of Japan.

"…What is this?"

Yugi blinked a couple of times. "It's about what we were talking about last night." His eyes widened. "O-oh! You probably don't remember!" He cheerfully hit himself on his head. "Duh! Me and Yami are trying to get everyone together. Y'know for the holidays and stuff. Oh, and also the fact that we haven't seen each other in so—"

I tuned him out for a bit, not even bothering to tell the rambling boy that I had indeed remembered most of our phone call and how I was unsure of potentially seeing Jou after four years.

Suddenly, something came over me and the pieces of last night began to come together like a puzzle.

"Ka—" I cleared my throat and restrained myself from saying his first name. "Jounouchi. He brought me here, didn't he?"

"W-What? No!" Yugi's eyes averted and he suddenly took a big interest in his shoes as he stared down at them. "Y-you called and happened to be close to our apartment so Yami and I went to get you." He frowned, and his words sounded a bit strained. "J-Jou-kun isn't here. You know he…he left…."

I ignored the familiar KC limousine that pulled up beside us and unconsciously grabbed Yugi by the collar. "Don't you dare attempt to lie to me, Muto." I growled as he struggled against my grasp and averted his gaze.

"I-I dont know what you're talking about..." He tried to meet my fierce gaze, but failed as he looked back down. "Jou's not even here."

I gritted my teeth as the anger took over me. "I'm the CEO of fucking Kaiba Corp; I have countless individuals flocking around me with their fake smiles and bullshit. Don't think that you're going to be the least bit successful at fooling me."

I faltered in my grip as I noticed the tears brimming around his violet eyes. He took that moment as a chance to set himself free from my strange rage and proceeded to scream at me.

"He's not _here_ Kaiba! He left_ four_ years ago, okay!? _Four _years ago, Jou left me and Yami and Honda a-and…!" He took a deep, shaky breath as the tears rolled down his cheeks. "HE LEFT YOU TOO!"

Though I was not openly displaying it, my heart sank as I watched Yugi dash back to his apartment while sobbing. I looked down at the hand that I had almost used to hurt him and cursed myself under my breath for losing control.

"…Mr. Kaiba, sir?"

I turned around to see one of my drivers standing outside of the limo, waiting to open the door for me. I felt a small urge to run after Yugi somewhere deep in the catacombs of my heart, but I hadn't the slightest clue on what to say to the other. Instead, I looked down at my Rolex watch and brushed my hair back with my hands.

"Take me home. I need to get ready for my noontime meeting, and after we shall head to—" I went over my rigorous schedule like a robot and turned my gaze towards the window as the chauffeur drove off.

'That's right. I have a company to run. And this—' I thought as I peered down at the hot springs pamphlet Yugi had handed me. 'is not going to get in my way.'

I crumpled the pamphlet and effortlessly threw it onto the floor of the vehicle, not even giving a second glance at Yami, who was standing at the window of his apartment as I passed by in my black limousine.

* * *

This chapter was pretty short. I'm sorry guys! I just didn't want to continue as I felt it would ruin the impact I was trying to go for. Anyway, please review!


End file.
